An Ice Age
An Ice Age is the fifth episode of Extinct Dino Friends. It introduces the frozen tundra of the EDF world and its five main inhabitants: Mammoth, Calf, Sabre, Walnut and Giganto. Starring *Mammoth and Calf *Sabre *Walnut *Giganto Plot The episode starts in a frozen world, far from the hot, humid world of the Extinct Dino Friends. As snow covers the icy mountains of the tundra, Mammoth and Calf wander through the tundra, with Mammoth sniffing the ground for underground grasses. Meanwhile, Sabre stalks the mammoth and her calf through the snow, but his black fur prevents him from camouflaging with his surroundings. Calf easily spots Sabre and joyfully waves to him. Sabre growls and lunges at Calf, until Mammoth tosses him away using her trunk, sending him into the hole of a tree. He angrily growls and slinks away. Far from Sabre or the mammoths, a green squirrel crawls through the snow, sniffing for acorns. Finding one, the squirrel, Walnut, quickly picks it up and scurries off to his tree, where he has a stash of acorns in the hole of the tree. He prepares to leave until his tree snaps in half from old age and rolls down the snowy hills. Walnut screams and chases after the tree. A deer wanders through the plains, grazing on grass, until it hears stomping. It quickly runs through the snow and runs from the stomping, revealing to be Giganto, the giant, lazy ground sloth. Rather than finding food, he shambles about, until he sees the tree rolling down the hill. He grabs it with his large hands and uses it as a back scratcher, then throws it into a cave. Walnut chases after the tree and looks at how dark the cave is and sees an adorable bear cub crawl out of the cave. He prepares to pet the much bigger cub until he hears a roar come from the cabe. A giant bear emerges from the cave and chases Walnut away. Meanwhile, Mammoth is shown to have found grasses for herself and Calf, but Sabre is shown to be standing on a tree above, preparing to drop on Calf and eat her. Suddenly, Mammoth grabs the branch Sabre's standing on with her trunk and pulls it down and lets go, sending Sabre flying. Walnut tries luring the bear out of the cave using a large frozen deer leg and tosses it away from the cave. The giant bear, shown to be many feet taller than Walnut, chases after it. Walnut enters the cave and tries to push the heavy tree, which he is unable to do because of his size. He sees Giganto and rushes over to him. Giganto, not hearing the little squirrel's request, slowly walks away. In anger, Walnut climbs up to Giganto's ears and screams in his ears, asking him for help. Giganto slowly responds to Walnut, telling him he's too lazy. Walnut, angered by his answer, prepares to run away until he gets an idea after watching Giganto bite straight through a tree. Sabre hungrily sees Mammoth and Calf sleeping under a giant willow tree and gets an idea. Gently dragging Calf to his cave by her trunk, Sabre prepares to eat Calf until Mammoth steps in- literally. She literally enters his cave and whips Sabre into his cave wall using her trunk, smashing him against the wall. She then grabs him by his legs and slams him into a frozen lake, causing him to shatter through it and freeze to death. Walnut ties a grass rope to Giganto's tail and ties the end of the rope to the tree trunk. He watches as the giant sloth drags the trunk with ease, apparently not noticing the rope tied to his tail. Suddenly, the bear from before comes back and, perceiving Giganto as a threat, bites on his leg. As he slowly screams in pain, Walnut sneaks past Giganto and grabs a few nuts for himself, until the bear gives up on attacking Giganto and eats Walnut, who holds up her jaws with his tiny hands. Mammoth and Calf awaken to exiting the cave and it appears to have stopped snowing. Giganto slowly passes the cave and slowly waves to the two, his bite wounds turned to ice. The episode ends with Giganto lazily falling asleep, accidentally swinging his arms and cutting Mammoth to pieces. The iris zooms in on Giganto's frozen wound. Deaths *Sabre freezes to death in a frozen pond. *Walnut is eaten by a bear. *Mammoth and Calf are cut to pieces by Giganto's claws. Trivia *This episode is one of the longest episodes the creator made, being 11 paragraphs long. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Extinct Dino Friends